The Light, The Key, and the Outcome
by NeonRadar56
Summary: Sam, Maria, and Jesse together will go on adventures do to the fact that they are the offspring of Greek Gods. They have the battle of their lives with the sacred light who awaits them. They may even meet a destined friend along the way.
1. My Friends Turn Into Smoking Demons

PJATO Story Chappie 1

I sit, patiently waiting for the victim of my trap.

Who will be the 1st half blood to step into the claws of Poseidon's Breach?

I'm positive my father would disapprove of this – bless the name of Poseidon.

As I pace back and forth, attempting to wait as calmly as possible, of course the only 2 people I don't want in the trap, suddenly walk into the deadly sea wall. My 2 best friends, Jesse and Maria. Oh, by the way, I'm Sam, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas. I had set up this trap hoping the offspring of Athena would step into place. For years ago, there was a battle in the place of where we now call Athens Greece. Poseidon and Athena fought for the city, creating items. Poseidon makes a very pointless creation of water, as Athena creates a completely amazing tree, in which made the win. So I had no choice but to start completely ruin my amazingly impressing trap, releasing my peers onto the dry land of which they usually stand on. Maria – Daughter of Artemis, threatened to shoot me with a bow, joking of course, but with Jesse you could see him suddenly resembling his father – Hades. He was the only offspring of the Underworld god, so he was accepted into the HBPC (Half Blood Protection Camp). In the meantime, you could hear other campers snoring in their cabins, considering it was 2 in the morning. There was a silent moment for the next oh I don't know, 1 minutes, and then Jesse finally said, "Nice one Sam! Too bad it just wasn't meant for us." And Maria replied to that comment "But, it really did work. What was that anyway? The immediate sound of my father's voice had come into my head. "Sam, be careful what you say." And then I saw a flash of light as the goddess of Athena appeared in front of me. Jesse and Maria turned into some kind of demons, and then Athena melted into the shape of a bloody Phoenix, the Maz as we call him. The demons who where my 2 best friends 5 minutes ago were now smoking, bursting with light, and then they exploded, and the same happened with Maz. And then Poseidon appeared, and spoke to me a few words of wisdom.

"Three Half-blood's will find the key,

As the sacred light is waiting for thee

Athens Greece history is made

And in the end, all shall fade."

And then, everything was gone, I was in the ocean.

Maria and Jesse were back, but they were shaking me.

I blinked, and I was awake, with Jesse and Maria shoving me side to side trying to awaken me.

"Oh thank Zeus, you're alive" is the 1st thing I had heard, apparently it came from the mouth of Jesse "I was getting really worried" "Yeah, what happened?" was Maria's immediate comment, she's always so curious, that's what made me notice her when I first came to camp, 6 years ago. Me and my two odd friends are all 14, but I've been hear the longest. Jesse coming in 2nd with 4, and Maria with only 3 years inside of the HBPC. Anyway, they both continued to swarm me, begging and pleading for me to tell them the dream. And then, I remembered what my father had said "Be careful what you say." So as the two wait patiently for my response, I say "I can't tell you that for reasons that I can't explain." Feeling completely disrespected, Maria walked away but Jesse had stayed behind, as always. He came closer to my ear and whispered: (He takes a deep breath) "Time for the Chariot race." I laughed, and we both ran over together and of course we were on the same team, along with Maria. Each of us separately loaded into our chariots, accompanied by our worthy weapons. As the daughter of Athena, I rode a rather amazing chariot, which was completely made of silver and gold with a bronze and silver sword, which can kill Half – Bloods and mortals. Jesse, a chariot shielded by flames and his daggers. Maria, A lovely purple chariot incrusted with gold, using her silver bow and arrows. As we loaded into our chariots, Chiron stepped into my chariot, and shooed all other campers away, but not Maria or Jesse. He looked at us and recited the prophecy. He then dangled a sharp object over our heads, a key. A bright, light appeared. It was the Bloody Maz. He recited the prophecy. All of the gods appeared and recited the prophecy. And then they held out their hands to the Half – bloods. And then – it happened.

Sorry that's all for chappie 1! The rest will be better


	2. Oranges, and Transparent Bikinis

From Chapter 1…

And then – It Happened.

We were floating through space; witch to me looked a lot like a raspberry sundae, with all of the pink, blue and other amazing colors. Not to mention, it was freezing, literally freezing. Here's what our looks description would be at the moment.

Sam: 5 Ft. Tall, Long Brown Hair, Stylish yet Comfortable Clothes, Brown Eyes, Beautiful Face, Frozen into an Ice Cube.

Jesse: 5 Ft. 6 Inches, Philadelphia Phillies Hat (No Hair), Gym Clothes, Dreamy Blue Eyes, Washboard Abs, Frozen into an Ice Cube.

Maria: 5 Ft., Medium Length Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, Beautiful Face, Frozen into an Ice Cube.

Insane, right? Well back on topic. We were floating through space, it was like one of those illusions we could see on a computer in the Hermes Cabin back at camp. It was amazing. And then, more visions of the Maz. This time though, he spoke in a harsh voice "Are you ready to face the sacred light, and hold the key to mankind's survival?" And then, we were dropped off onto a concrete platform. We were alone, with only a bright light. Suddenly, "OMG WHERE ARE WE!" Maria had shouted at the top of her lungs, which was agonizingly loud. I whispered "The Prophecy, the sacred light." I then said, "We're in Athens Greece, home of the sacred light." And simultaneously Jesse, Maria, and I had all screamed like little girls, freaked out by the sight of some type of sacred version of human orange in a transparent bikini. Maria fainted, triggering an arrow to shoot up Jesse nose, and then he fainted. And it was me, and the light. 1 on 1. I charged, and so did the bikini orange. It had a sword the size of a dragon. And I had one that was in Sharpie form right now. And apparently, the orange likes to play dirty. He spat orange juice and made me slip onto my back. The orange pinned me down with his sword to my neck when all of the sudden, he died. But then he let go of his sword and before it could hit me, Jesse was there to grab it. Maria had shot an arrow at the orange, causing him to faint, and Jesse had been holding onto the sword since then. I immediately got up and thanked them both. It was great. Almost as if they had fainted purposely just so they could pop up like this. It was truly amazing. But then, I fell. I had this dream. My father was in a boat, out in the sea. And suddenly, Athena had come into the picture and shoved him off of the boat. The scene turned into New York, NY. Busy streets, with a peach tree in front of every shop's door. The scene changed again to Athens Greece. Athena rode through the streets in a massive, fancy chariot. Pedestrians and bystanders all cheered and clapped for Athena. And then I awoke.


	3. The Boy, and the Pegasus'

From Chapter 2….

And then I awoke.

Chapter 3

The Boy and the Pegasus'

I heard a shriek. Two. I abruptly got out of bed, practically tearing the sheets apart. I got dressed, rushing of course. So of course I didn't notice I left my slippers on. I dashed across the camp searching for the source of the screams. And of course, it was Jesse and Maria. But this time it was no laughing matter. They had been tied to the backs of Pegasus'. And before I knew it, an ogre had tied me to a black Pegasus. Chiron approached the mystical creatures, my friends, and I. As if he had a megaphone, he said (as if in a football stadium, Jesse would say) he said "The battle of Athens" And the our magical horses took off. Into the sky, across oceans, at the speed of light, it was as if we were time traveling. In fact, we were. We were going through time, back to the battle of Athena and Poseidon. "My dream…" I thought. Not soon enough, we were there. In the battle of Athena in Poseidon. We were suddenly dropped off onto ground. "I'm used to falling out of random places onto the ground." Maria had said in a sarcastic voice. As she was finishing talking, Jesse noticed a boy, almost identical to him but with a blonde buzz cut. Jesse approached the boy, and immediately said what was on his mind. "Who are you?" Jesse asked curiously. The boy replied "I'm Jake, son of Hades." Jesse had almost fainted of pure excitement. Catching himself in the fall, he decided to ask, "Do you like football?" "Starting quarterback." said Jake. And then it happened. Both boys had a vision of Hades, in his human form. Hades said "Boys! My dearest son(s). You have finally met each other as if faith." And the vision went away. Jesse grabbed Jakes arm, drug him over to Maria and I, and shouted "I GOTTA BRO!" Jake smiled in a weird way. Maria said, "Well, we can take him to camp with us." We all agreed, but we were hushed by the crowd. The battle had begun. Athena, trying hard to make a wonderful creation, as Poseidon did the same. Both the gods were sweating obviously forgetting they had powers. But soon enough, the two were done with their creations. When Hades popped up destroying both creations. Laughing evilly, he claimed Athens his. (It wasn't called Athens until after the battle, but let's use the term for now.) Jesse flamed. He pushed through the crowd, until he met the face of Hades. Jesse said "FATHER! You can't do this! You are not the world's ruler. Zeus is." Hades replied "Well then hand over your brother." He grinned evilly. Jake popped out of the crowd now. "We'll fight you for the town" said Jake. "Good luck." said Hades. Jesse and Jake began to fight Hades. Jesse took out his sword, and fought Hades weakening him up. (Hades has horrible fighting skills.)Slicing and slashing, Jesse did a great job. And then, once Hades could barely stand, Jake came in for the kill. He punched him right in the neck, sending Hades to dust. Maria stood up from her sitting position and shouted, "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" "I agree." I said. And immediately after Hades was gone, Maria, Jake, Jesse, and I were all brought back to camp be Pegasus'. (This time we sat on their backs, not tied to them.) As we were floating in the air, I saw something pink and fuzzy fall from beneath me. It was only then that I realized I still had my slippers on. (1 of them at least.)

That's it for chapter 3!


	4. A Hellhound Learns to Fence

From chapter 3….

It was only then I realized I still had my slippers on.

As we were flying through the air, the scene started to fade. Everyone became a silhouette. Our Pegasus, gone. I was falling through the air, into a pool of water. A freezing cold pool of water, which felt as if it was healing my soul. A blink, a cold sweat, a room full of people, Jake, Jesse, Maria, Chiron, everyone was there. My eyes shuttered. I shuttered. I shivered, chills down my back. "Wh…Where am I?" I whispered weakly. "You, my friend, have just survived a chain dream that one of the Gods has sent you. (Chiron confidently said.) Your friends have just awoken from theirs." "My dream took place in the Underworld. It was 1 on 1, me VS. The guard of the River Styx. But, it was more of a football game. Once I won, Hades congratulated me by throwing me by throwing me to Tuataras, and I had to battle Kronos from there." Jake said. "Yea same. I and he shared the dream, I battled a Hellhound though. And we fenced. I know, a fencing dog, right? He was good, but I was amazing!" Jesse replied. "And as for me, I was a huntress on the edge of a cliff, a storm on one side of me, cover on the other. The storm chased me as the clouds resembled Hera's face. I battled the storm off, but it definitely brought me trouble." Maria added. I jumped, and ran to the Oracle as fast as possible. I grabbed the Mummy, making it speak. "The dream will fall upon you, a fierce blast of space, and a new member of the crew, will fall into place." The oracle spoke. And it was all true. The space, Jake as a new member, and my dream, everyone's dreams. There was something big about to happen, the Gods were trying to tell us something. There was a shutter in the room, a dark shadow behind a small box in the corner, I looked over the box and…there it was.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter five is on the 1st day of school.


	5. The New Kid Turns Into A Deadly Ninja

From chapter 4…

There was a shutter in the room, a dark shadow behind a small box in the corner, I looked over the box and…there it was.

A scroll, wrapped in a bow of purple satin. Jesse bent over and unwrapped the piece of old, tattered paper. There, written in a man's tears, sweat, and blood, was the prophecy. Chiron took the paper and read aloud:

"Three Half-blood's will find the key,

As the sacred light is waiting for thee

Athens Greece history is made

And in the end, all shall fade."

But there was more.

"ONE HALFBLOOD WAITS AT DEATHS DOOR,

A TEAR FROM UPON, BROKEN ON FLOOR,

A SIMPLE SMILE, AND A BLINK, A GLARE,

IN THE END, HIS SOUL WONT BE THERE."

Maria and I looked at Jesse and Jake. They both had horrified faces on, knowing one of them was going to die. But then they both looked at Maria and I. Knowing one of us was going to cry for them. But we couldn't crack a code now. We had a mission. We all rushed to Olympus, stopping for nothing. Sweat, blood, we ran as far and fast as we could, until we reached our first, totally predictable encounter. It was a fury. Two or three to be exact. And of course, our loving friend, Hades. He knew we had the scroll. And he wanted nothing more than for it to be his. He wanted to know the prophecy, and destroy it. Leaving nothing but fate in its grave. It was a battle. Maria and I pulled out swords and arrows, violently slashing at furies, watching them erupt into piles of golden dust, being washed away in the wind. Jesse and Jake couldn't hold back. It was all or nothing. They went for Hades. There was nothing they could do except for slash and fight and hope the God would turn into a mound of dust, that would be sent up to Olympus, only to be sent back down to the Underworld. After a while, Maria and I had defeated the furies. It was only then I heard a shriek, and a violent fall. I immediately knew that the prophecy had begun. Maria looked back and screamed. I turned and saw it. There, lying on the ground was Jesse. A slash in his side, streaming blood onto the cold, hard ground. The sky turned gray that day. We all picked him up and carried him to the closest hospital, which was at the camp. We placed him on a medical bed, only to watch him struggle for life. I held back a tear, only to see it slip away and break onto the ground. Maria looked at me. She knew the second part of the prophecy had been completed. I looked over at Jake. He was kneeling beside the bed with his head down. Crying or praying to the Gods, we weren't sure. But we knew it was time. Jesse put his head up and smiled. Jake picked his head up blinked, and glared. We sat and waited. Hours passed. Days passed. And finally, 4 days later, we all came into the infirmary to find Jesse unconscious, and after seconds, his soul slipped away. He had died. He died heroically, fighting for Olympus. Jake dropped. He couldn't bear anything. He stood. He spoke. "We are going to Olympus. PERIOD." He proudly walked outside. We followed, leaving Jesse in peace. We couldn't wait to walk to Olympus. We needed to transport. But before we could, we bumped into a kid, who apparently was named Mark. He was aware of Jesse's death, and knew it was not a cowardly death. He joined us on our journey to Olympus. Within seconds, we had arrived. Within seconds Jake was on the floor pleading for the return of Jesse's life. But the Gods weren't fools. They wanted the scroll in exchange. I hesitantly handed it over. After a few minutes, we all stood in shock to see Jesse appear in the room. We all were static. We were immediately taken back to Camp Halfblood, and asked Mark to explain his life. He's the son of Ares. A few hours later, while we were all asleep, I awoke to a crash. I blinked my eyes, just so I could look over and see Mark dangling a knife over Maria.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Just so were all on the

Same page, Jesse's now alive.


End file.
